<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Til We Meet Again by Tengugirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782727">Til We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl'>Tengugirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Feels, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will never forget about you” he began “Promise me, you won’t forget about me either”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re moving to Hoenn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That single sentence had been ringing in your head for some hours. You still didn’t understand why your parents thought moving to a different region a good idea in the first place, you already have a happy life here in Galar, why should you leave everything and everyone behind, when you didn’t even agreed to this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You have been roaming in the Wild Area for hours, trying to clear your head and ease the pain that was in your heart. How were you going to tell your friends that you were leaving?</p>
<p>How could you say goodbye to Leon, the person that you hold so close to your heart and that makes your heart skip a beat everytime you see him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually you went to Motostoke to spend the night at the Budew Inn, a good night’s sleep might help on clearing your thoughts, you really didn’t feel like interacting with people at this moment, but luck wasn’t on your side today, as you run into to Hop and Sonia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, (Y/N)! Nice to see you here!” Hop grinned.</p>
<p>“Funny thing that we ran into each other, huh?” Sonia said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, why of all the people you could have run into it had to be your closest friends in the whole world.</p>
<p>You tried your best to hold a soft smile, but the thoughts of you leaving them behind started coming, without any warning, tears were rolling down your face. Sonia and Hop got worried and immediately went by your side and asked you what’s wrong.</p>
<p>You were unable to answer due to your crying, so they simply accompanied you inside the hotel, so you could talk in a more private space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the three of you were in a room, Sonia and Hop tried their best to calm you down. After a few minutes, you finally stopped crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N), What’s wrong? Did something bad happened?” Sonia asked. </p>
<p>This wasn’t going to be an easy thing to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry...It’s just...I’m leaving Galar” you wiped with your hand a tear that was coming out from your face.</p>
<p>“That’s all? That doesn’t sound so bad” Hop innocently said, but then the small smile in his face faded as something crossed his mind “You will be coming back, right?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m going away permanently” you tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in your eyes.</p>
<p>“What…? But why? You have such a good life here! It doesn’t make sense!” Sonia exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my decision to make….” you started explaining how you parents took the ‘brilliant’ decision of moving to Hoenn, all because they think this would give them a chance to have a better life, and how they took the decision without even asking for your opinion on the matter, and you hated them for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hop and Sonia only remained silent, their faces reflecting the sadness they were feeling at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you don’t want to leave, you could come and live at my house!” Hop declared “Lee, rarely comes home, so you could stay in his room!” </p>
<p>“I appreciate the offer, but my parents wouldn’t allow it….” You sniffed, this whole situation was hard to handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you told anyone else about it?” Sonia asked, you nodded your head in denial.</p>
<p>“When are you leaving? At least, we want to say goodbye to you before you leave”</p>
<p>“The day after tomorrow. We’re taking a flight to Hoenn at midday” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You, Hop and Sonia, spend the night together, despite telling them that they didn’t have to stay with you, they said that they weren’t going to leave you all on your own. Deep down you thanked them, the last thing you wanted to do was being alone right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, you helped your parents pack everything up.Your parents were going to take care of the living room, so they told you to put all the stuff of your room in boxes, you only kept silent and directed a cold stare to them, even though they kept telling you this was for the best, that didn’t changed the fact that they made such a life changing decision without consulting it with you too, you were an important part of the family too, shouldn’t you have a voice in this kind of stuff as well?</p>
<p>You grabbed a box and headed upstairs, you took a look around the room, checking everything that was around. There were so many things that brought back lots of sweet memories, mostly about the good times you had with Sonia, Hop and Leon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You started placing everything inside the boxes, very carefully so nothing would end up breaking. You continued like that for at least an hour, most of the room was already empty, al that was left to put away were a bunch of photos that were over your desk and poster of Leon that hung up on the wall beside your bed.</p>
<p>A thought crossed through your mind in that moment: How were you going to tell Leon you were leaving?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mere thought of never seeing him again made your heart heavy. Not only were you leaving an old friend behind, but the man that you had been in love with for a long time.</p>
<p>Leon didn’t knew about you feelings for him, no, you decided to keep that to yourself, afraid that it would end up ruining your friendship.</p>
<p>Maybe this whole thing was for the better, if you were living in a different region, you could probably get over your crush for him, and that way you would never experience the feeling of a heartbreak due to a possible rejection.</p>
<p>Even if it seemed like a good thing, deep down, you didn’t wanted that to happen, and even if you tried hard to push those feelings away, it wouldn’t work, you will always have him in your mind, and how could you not? Leon is such a kind and caring person, who has always been by your side when you most needed and gave you comfort when you felt sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memories of the two of you being together started flooding your mind: the day you two met and how he helped you catch you first Pokemon, how he comforted you by embracing you in his arms when you felt like you messed everything up, the times when he made you laugh with his dumb jokes, the days when you would simply contemplate the sunset next to each other.</p>
<p>Tears started rolling through your face, as you placed a hand in your chest. You still had to finish packing, so you put all of your effort in holding back you sadness and kept going.</p>
<p>That night you couldn’t sleep, you still had to tell Leon about your parting before that day comes, but how could you do that, when the whole idea makes you fall apart and makes you sad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I wonder if he’s still up…’ you grabbed your phone and sent a message to Leon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Hey Leon, you still up?-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You waited for a response, and in almost instantly he answered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Yeah. You need something?-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought carefully what you wanted to say, at first you thought of giving him the news this way, but it felt wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-There’s something important I have to tell you. Can we meet up somewhere tomorrow? I want to tell you in person-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Sure. How about we meet in Hammerlocke city at 10 o'clock?-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Okay. Tomorrow at ten in Hammerlocke city. Please try not to get lost in the way-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, there’s no turning back now.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, you and Leon meet up at Hammerlocke city at the accorded hour.</p>
<p>You two greeted each other with a hug as you always do. </p>
<p>Leon went straight up to the point and asked what was that important thing you wanted to tell him last night. You grabbed his hand and led him out of the city into the Wild Area so you two could have some privacy.</p>
<p>You two stopped near the Lake of Outrage.</p>
<p>“Okay...mind telling me what’s going on now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I….” it was hard to get out the words out of your mouth without your voice sounding so broken “I’m leaving Galar” Leon’s eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re joking, right? You are just saying that to mess up with me” he sputtered. But when he saw that the look in your face was serious he knew that this wasn’t a joke.</p>
<p> “Wait, for real?” he said in disbelief. “But, how, when, where?” He was so confused, why where you suddenly leaving the region, he thought you were happy here in Galar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t my choice to make, Ok!” you didn’t meant to sound so harsh but your emotions were starting to get the best of you. “My parents suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to move to Hoenn” you felt tears starting to form in your eyes, but tried the best you could to hold them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you leaving?” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow” you said looking down to the grass, you didn’t wanted to look at Leon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow….You are leaving Galar for what it might be forever, tomorrow, and you didn’t told him sooner…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I….I have to go. I forgot I had a meeting with the Chairman” Leon said that and started walking away from you.</p>
<p>“Leon, wait!” You tried to stopped him, but it was too late, Leon had already called out his Charizard from his pokeball and fly away.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The big day finally came. You and your parents were in the airport waiting for your flight.</p>
<p>You didn’t spoke to them, and instead looked around to see if you could spot Hop and Sonia, after all, the two promised they would come to say goodbye.</p>
<p>You kept waiting and finally you spotted them coming your way, there were no signs of Leon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank goodness, we made it here on time” Hop was trying to recover his breath, it seems that they came running on full speed.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came” you smiled softly. “Where’s Leon?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We tried to call him, but he is not answering his phone” Sonia explained.</p>
<p>“Though, now that I remember, he came home last night, but he seemed sad” Hop added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it all added up together. He didn’t wanted to say goodbye, ‘cause it was just too painful for him, you didn’t blame him at all for that, this was also really hard for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to write you everyday, I promise!” Hop said and then hugged you tightly, in all these years that he has known you, he saw you as a big sister, and he was going to miss you so much.</p>
<p>“Please, promise me you’ll at least call us” Sonia said.</p>
<p>“I can’t promise that, but I’ll try” you lied, if you wrote them letters or tried to reach them, it would only make you feel worse and miss them more, and that’s the last thing you want to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The flight from Galar to Hoenn will be leaving in 5 minutes’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s my cue” You said, and hugged Sonia and Hop one last time “Goodbye, Sonia” she seemed like she was about to cry, but she tried her best to act strong and kept smiling. Next up was Hop. “Goodbye Hop, please, try not to get yourself in trouble while I’m gone” You could hear the boy crying.</p>
<p>“Please don’t go” he sobbed “I don’t want you to leave”.</p>
<p>“Me neither, Hop, but I have to” you couldn’t hold it back anymore and started crying as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard your parents calling you, you needed to go. </p>
<p>You let go of Hop, and waved them goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and your family started heading to boarding zone, until you heard someone shouting. </p>
<p><strong> “(Y/N)!”</strong> No way, Leon…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N)!” He was trying to catch his breath, he ran as fast he could to get to you on time “Oof, I’m glad I made in time” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leon, what are you…?”</p>
<p>“You seriously thought I wasn’t coming to say goodbye?” Leon started “Also, I brought you something” He grabbed a small box wrapped in a ribbon from his pocket “Open it when you arrive to Hoenn. It’s a little something to remember us”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took the gift from his hands. “Oh, I almost forgot about something!” You opened your bag and took out a pokeball “I’m not allowed to take my partner with me to Hoenn so….could you take care of it in my stead?”</p>
<p>Leon let out a sigh “Of course” he grabbed the pokeball from your hand “I promise I’ll take good care of it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was a brief silence between you two. Leon got closer to you and placed his forehead over yours</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, don’t leave” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay”</p>
<p> He moved a step back and then held your hands into his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will never forget about you” he began “Promise me, you won’t forget about me either”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear lord, why was saying goodbye so hard. You were about to say something, but you heard your mother calling you, your flight was about to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must go” you said with a broken voice, and left as fast as you could, you didn’t wanted to look back, but you did anyways, Hop and Sonia were waving their hands, Hop was already crying. Leon only stood there, his sight always on you, pain and sadness could be seen in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I love you’ Leon mouthed, or at least that’s what you thought he did, but you weren’t going back to confirm it, you has to go. You finally kept walking and this time you didn’t looked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plane was finally taking flight. You looked through the window, and watched how the plane was starting to take flight and how Wyndon city started to get smaller. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All those moments you spend with your friends, the things you been through together, the joy you shared with your friends and the tears you shed, all of that was staying behind.</p>
<p>All of those beautiful memories will always remain in your heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what hurts the most, is that you were leaving behind you first and only love, maybe forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Goodbye my dear Leon....I will always remember you’ you whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the last time, tears rolled through your face, as you watched how Galar was finally staying out of your sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodbye my love...” Leon said and then blew a kiss up to the sky, you will always hold a place in his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One day, fate shall reunite you two again, and ‘til that day comes, he would be waiting for you.....No matter how long it takes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Many years have passed and you're still on my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you really love someone, it stays in your heart forever....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a super short chapter, but it's like a small interlude and the stuff I wanted to write here, fits better on the last chapter.<br/>And reader turned out gender neutral, idk how....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three years since you left Galar. </p><p>Three years since you said goodbye to your friends and left your old life behind.</p><p> </p><p>During that time, you tried your best to adapt to your new home, it wasn’t an easy task, but eventually you warmed up to it.</p><p> </p><p>You got a job as Professor Birch assistant, and got yourself a new pokemon partner to keep you company (though it would never replace your very first partner), you even made some new friends and traveled through the whole region.</p><p>The resentment you had over your parents faded with the passing of days, you couldn’t stay mad at them forever.</p><p> </p><p>Life overall was really nice, but, you still missed your hometown in Galar, Hoenn wasn’t a bad place to live but, you always felt that something was missing.</p><p>Deep down, your heart still yearned to go back and see Hop, Sonia and Leon again.</p><p>It seems that is almost impossible to forget the people that have been part your life for so long...</p><p> </p><p>Night’s on Hoenn are as beautiful as in Galar, and the sound of waves from the sea makes everything better</p><p>Every night, you would go to Route 104 and just watch the starry sky, wondering how everybody is doing back at home with your Marill by your side.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what everyone is doing right now….Has anything interesting occurred in my absence? How much has Galar changed?” Your Marill only looked at you.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Hop kept his promise of writing you, so you knew about what was currently happening in Galar, suddenly you stopped receiving letters. The last letter you got from him, mentioned that lots of things have changed, but that it would be better you saw them by yourself, if you ever came for a visit.</p><p> </p><p>“I really miss them Marill….Hop...Sonia....” you stopped for a moment “Leon…” you brought a hand to you chest, even after all these years, your feelings for him remained strong, there wasn’t a single day when you didn’t have him in your mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Marill, sometimes I ask myself if he still remembers me…..” you started “Probably not. Besides, he’s probably seeing someone else by now....And you know? I’m..I’m fine with that. It’s not like I had any chance with him anyways….”  </p><p> </p><p>“Mar…” Marill cried and nuzzled on your leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, thanks buddy….but I’m fine really! Now why don’t go back home? That’s enough sadness and melancholy for today” </p><p>Marill only cried in agreement, if you ever went back to Galar, you will do everything you have in your power to take the small Pokemon with you.</p><p> </p><p>You looked one last time the sky and then went back home.</p><p> </p><p>Before you fell asleep, you looked at some pictures that were saved in your phone, there mostly of you and Leon together, which is kind of curious, since he barely had any free time due to his Champion duties, so it is surprising the amount of pictures you had.</p><p>At first looking at these pics made you sad, but now, they only give you a small feeling of happiness.</p><p>After a while, you finally fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe one day, you will go back to Galar, but only time will tell.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>These last years felt like an eternity for Leon ever since you left.</p><p> </p><p>There was not a single day when he didn’t thought about you, your face was always present in his mind, and he really wished to see you once again.</p><p> </p><p>His duties as Champion sometimes helped as a distraction, but his mind would eventually wander directly to you. He really missed you and wanted to see you so badly.</p><p> </p><p>When the Gym Challenge finally began he was so busy he had no time to think about anything, between checking out on Hop to see if he's fine and training for the Championship cup, he had zero time for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Now he was no longer the Champion of Galar, he lost his title to Hop's best friend Victor, and now, due to Rose's antics of bringing the Darkest Day and nearly destroying the whole region, he was named Chairman of the League.  Not only that, since he’s also become the owner of the Rose Tower, he transformed it into the Battle Tower, so trainers all over the region could put to test their skills. Everything was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Well, almost perfect. There was only one thing missing, and it was you.</p><p>He would always look at the sky and remember those sweet time you two spent together.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), I really wished you were here with me right now…” Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, it was his Charizard. “What’s wrong big guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Char” the big creature growled in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, really, no need to worry about me” Charizard only gave his trainer a look of ‘you’re lying’ , Leon noticed this and took a deep breath, his partner knew him too well, that it was almost impossible to hide his true feelings. “Alright, you got me. I was just thinking….”</p><p>His gaze was once more on the night sky. “What would have happened if I had told (Y/N) that I love them before they left...Would they have stayed here with me if I did? Or would things have turned out the same way?” This was a frequent thought Leon would have from time to time, would things have turned out differently if he had confessed sooner or would the events still turned out the same?</p><p>Charizard only looked at its trainer with a sad expression on its face.</p><p> </p><p>“You miss them too, right?” Leon smiled “Come here bud” he comforted Charizard by petting his head, this also made him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, time to go home! Tomorrow is going to be one busy day and I need to get as much rest as I can”</p><p>Back into his apartment in Wyndon, Leon found it hard to fall asleep, it was something that happened relatively frequently</p><p> </p><p>He still has hopes that one day you will come back, and til that day comes, he’s got to give it his all everyday, so when you finally return to your homeland, he can show you all the amazing things he’s done and everything that’s changed in these last years.</p><p> </p><p>And he really hopes that day come soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One last part to go guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at home, you did all of your chores as usual and then got yourself ready to have a small walk outside with Marill, but then your parents called you from the living room, what could they want this time?</p><p>You walked to the living room and took a seat in the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N). we know that we know that we made some questionable decisions in the past and the two of us have been thinking about this a lot so….Here, take this” your father handed you over a piece of paper, you wondered what it could be, as soon as you took a better look at it you were shocked.</p><p>It was a plane ticket with Galar as it’s destiny. </p><p>You were finally going back home, and you couldn’t believe it, you even had to hold back some tears that were starting to form in your face. After so long, you will see your friends and home again. You hugged your parents and thanked them, then sprinted to your room; you had a lot of packing to do.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Only thirty more minutes ‘til the flight arrives to Galar, yo couldn’t contain your own excitement. How much has changed since you left? What has everyone been doing during these last years? </p><p>You began thinking on the many possibilities, man you really got a lot  of things to catch up to once you get there.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After what it seemed an eternity to you, the plane finally landed. You got out of there as fast you could and went straight up to pick up your luggage from the terminal. When you were heading out the airport to take a flying taxi, you received the greatest surprise you’ve ever had.</p><p> </p><p>At the entrance of the airport, were Hop and Sonia, heading off your way.</p><p>The three almost knocked you to the floor when they hugged you, but you didn’t care about that, you were so happy to see them again.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N)! You’re back!” Hop cried, the poor boy has missed you so much that he started crying. Not that you don’t blame him.</p><p>“Guys, I’m so happy to see you! How did you know I was coming?” </p><p>“Your parents were so kind to tell us you were coming back” Sonia explained “I can’t believe you here, there’s so many things we need to tell you!”</p><p>“Really? What happened while I was gone?” you said happily.</p><p>“Man where do I even start?!” Hop exclaimed. "Lots of crazy things happened in your absence!"</p><p>“Okay, since I need to go to my hotel to leave my stuff somewhere, how about you tell me everything on the way there?” you suggested, Hop only nodded.</p><p> </p><p>During your way to the Hotel, Hop started telling you about all the stuff you missed, you tried your best to keep up with him, but it was kind of hard since he was speaking so fast. Though from what you could hear, Hop was talking about how Leon endorsed him and his childhood friend for the Gym Challenge, and how they encountered a weird Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald. Then he described his whole journey, but 90% of time you didn’t knew what he was talking about.</p><p>But what blew your mind was when he started talking about how he and his best friend Victor stopped the Darkest day (whatever that was, but it sounded bad) with two legendary Pokemon battling by their side, seriously, what in the world did these kids got themselves into? Why didn't the adults took care of such a dangerous situation? You really were shocked and confused.</p><p>And that wasn't the only surprise, Leon, the undefeatable champion, has finally been defeated. That's something you never thought it would happen one day, man, you really wished that you were there when that happened, that must have been such an awesome battle.</p><p> </p><p>“And then I calmed Zamazenta and it joined my team! Isn’t that cool? And after I decided I wanted to become a Pokemon professor and became Sonia’s assistant” Hop said in a triumphant way.</p><p>“Wow...That surely was one heck of an adventure” You really were surprised of everything you just heard.</p><p>“I know! I still can’t believe it either!” Hop said.</p><p> </p><p>By this point you realized you weren’t taking the route to the hotel, but you didn’t mind, your luggage was really light, so you had no problem in carrying it, besides, you were having such a great time with Hop and Sonia.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m happy for both you!” You commented “But, if Leon is no longer the Champion, what is he doing now? I mean he's been Champion for ten years so....”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Sonia said, you were confused. Then you looked back at the front.</p><p>Leon was standing there, looking straight up to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Leon? Is that you?” You gasped, for a moment you didn’t recognized him because of the fancy outfit he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s me. Welcome back (Y/N).” You dropped your things on the floor and ran up to him so you could hug him, you promised yourself you wouldn’t cry the moment you saw everyone again, but seeing Leon once more made you so happy you just couldn’t control your feelings. “Wow, I had no idea you missed me this much” you could feel how Leon was hugging you back, you loved the feeling of his body embracing you. </p><p>Even though you were really enjoying this, you two couldn’t stay like this forever. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, me and Hop will take a small walk around and give you two some space. I’m sure there’s a lot you need to catch up” Sonia winked at you and then left the place with Hop, leaving you and Leon alone.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, now what” You said without thinking and a second later realized what a dumb question that was.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we take a seat somewhere?” Leon suggested. You nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You two found a nice spot in a park that was nearby, and since you neither of you mind at all sitting on the grass you didn’t had to worry on finding a bench. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey (Y/N), there’s someone who will be really happy to see you” you were confused, then he took out a Pokeball from his pocket.</p><p>“Come out big guy!” Leon called out the Pokemon inside the ball, </p><p> </p><p>“Drednaw!” the water turtle stared at you for a moment, and then it walked towards you and nuzzled its head in your body. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, is this….?” You said surprised when you took a better look at the Pokemon, this couldn't possibly be your first partner!</p><p> </p><p>“While you were gone, Chewtle evolved, and now it is a really strong Drednaw!” Leon explained.</p><p>Meanwhile, you were giving lots of love to your old partner. You couldn’t believe that the little turtle turned out into such a big guy, but you still loved him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Leon...Thank you, for taking care of him”</p><p>“Hey, I promised you that I would look after him. It was no problem.”</p><p>“Oh! Now that I remember, there’s someone who I want you to meet” You grabbed your Marill’s Pokeball and called him out.</p><p>“No way...You have a Marill?” Leon was surprised, there were no Marill here in Galar, so seeing one in person was such a sight.</p><p>“Yep. Since I didn’t wanted to feel lonely, I thought it would be a nice idea to get myself a new partner” while you were talking, the Marill walked towards Drednaw, but the little guy was intimidated by the bigger Pokemon “Hey, it’s okay buddy. Drednaw is really friendly, he won’t hurt you” comforted by your words, the little creature got near Drednaw once more and then became friends, which was a good thing. "You have no idea of all the trouble I went through just so I could bring it with me!" </p><p>"Heh, I can make myself an idea" Leon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“So….Hop told me you’re no longer the Champion” you started “And I was wondering what are you doing now”</p><p>“Well….I suppose Hop told you about the whole Eternatus ordeal and how Rose is now in prison” Leon paused for a second and then kept going “Now, since the League needed a new Chairman and I was one of the few people that knows how it works, so they gave me the job”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“And not only that, I became the owner of the Rose Tower, so I decided to transform it in place where trainers can put their skills to the test and get stronger. It is now known as the Battle Tower”</p><p>“Leon, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” you congratulated him. “You really are incredible…”</p><p>“Heh, thanks” he slightly blushed to your compliment, thankfully you didn’t notice it “But let’s not focus on my life, I wanna hear about your time in Hoenn”</p><p>“Oh, well, I got a nice job as Professor Birch’s assistant, I traveled all over the region and explored every corner of it, participated in a few Pokemon contests and I think that’s it” you tried to recall everything that you've done there, though there wasn't that much you could talk about, you mostly had a simple life in Hoenn.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, it seems you had a nice time over there” Leon said. “Did you liked living there?”</p><p>“Well, Hoenn wasn’t that bad, it really is such a nice place to live but, it felt like there was something missing, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“And did you met someone special there, some nice person that might have caught your eye?” Leon asked, his gaze was on the ground.</p><p>“I’ve might have hang out with a few guys that showed some interest” that answer made Leon’s heart twist but you weren’t done talking “But, I would always turn them down in the end” Leon turned his face to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so….why?” He asked, his hopes of having a chance with you went over the skies when you said that.</p><p>“Is just, there’s someone that I already like, and I couldn’t bring myself to see someone else, knowing that he was still out there” you explained “And you know, there was a chance the he already got himself a nice girlfriend, but still, I could never get that person out of my mind” at this point the blush that was creeping out in your cheeks was fully visible.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, so they already like someone else….</em>Leon thought, feeling disappointed, all of his hopes went down the floor in one second.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Leon was taken out of his own mind so suddenly that he flinched a little bit.</p><p>“W-What about me?”</p><p>“Yeah, did you found yourself a girl here in Wyndon or….?” Despite not showing it, you actually felt sad by asking that question, fearing that answer Leon might give will only confirm what you fear the most. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t” This surprised you, Leon is literally the most wanted man in all of Galar, every woman wants him and he could get anyone he wanted, so how is it possible he is not seeing anyone, before you could ask him he spoke up once more. “I know it sounds weird, but I always had my eyes in one special girl” Now he was looking at you “Sadly, she had to leave and I thought she had forgotten about me, maybe even found someone else. Still, she was always in my mind and heart” He was now holding your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And who is it?” you don’t know why you asked that, it just simply came out of your mouth. You could feel your heart beat faster with each second it passed. Nerves were crawling all over your body.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You”  </em>Leon confessed, there was a soft and sincere look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>At this moment your brain short circuited. Did you heard that right? It wasn’t your imagination? Leon liked you back? What? When? How?. Your head was in the clouds and felt as if it was spinning around, thankfully you were able to calm down when Leon started talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), I have felt this way about you for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you. And when you moved to Hoenn, I was devastated. There wasn’t a single day when you weren’t in my mind. Every battle I had, every meeting I was in, no matter what I did, you were always in my head.” Leon let out a sigh “Well, even though you like someone else, I needed to tell you this.”</p><p> </p><p>You only remained silent, trying to process everything he just said. Now it was the perfect time to confess.</p><p>“Leon…” you grasped his hand in yours “You’re the person that I like” you were slightly blushing.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in surprise,  all of this time you two have been in love with each other, and neither noticed it? You two really are oblivious.</p><p>You and Leon started laughing once you two realized how dumb the situation was.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we’ve been pinning each other for years and never noticed how we felt, man we really are idiots” You said in between laughs.</p><p>“Heh...You’re right….” Leon added “So.... how about we go to the Wild Area and do some camping tomorrow? You know as a first date“</p><p>“I would really like that….”</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), I love you” Leon said softly.</p><p>“I love you too Leon”</p><p> </p><p>The two of you cuddled on the grass and looked at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Fate may have pulled you apart, but now, it has brought you together.</p><p> </p><p>And nothing would step between the two of you again, and that’s a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm officially the queen of cheesy dialogues.</p><p>And with this, we're finally done!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason my writing skills increase by 9000 when I write sad stuff.</p>
<p>I originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but my chicken heart wants this to have a happy ending so....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>